<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Best Friend by robertdownerjr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002820">A New Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr'>robertdownerjr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falsettos Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, HIV/AIDS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Lydia-centric, Minor Character Death, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Out of Character, Teen Jason (Falsettos), This Is STUPID, and suddenly my google docs was open and i had 600 words written, as in REALLY STUPID, my brain said hey lydia and jason are near the same age and both live in new york, this is completely self indulgent and for me and like one other person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia makes a friend at a New York bus stop after her mom's funeral. </p><p>(please enjoy this random thing that crawled its way out of the depths of my brain)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz, Jason &amp; Whizzer Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falsettos Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/gifts">thepinkus27</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>writing this fic was 2 hour long game show called "is this writing awful, or do i just need to go to sleep?"<br/>i realized jason and lydia are near the same age and in new york with dead parental figures and i felt obligated to write this<br/>i'm gifting this to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27">thepinkus27</a> bc ik they also wanna see the New Yorkers With Dead Parents™ also pls go read their stuff it's great *chef's kiss* 10/10<br/>the title is from on the roof/invisible reprise :)<br/>the watch mentioned is supposed to look something like <a href="https://i.etsystatic.com/10686331/r/il/226418/1377708258/il_794xN.1377708258_7or1.jpg">this</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia wasn’t sure how long she’d sat at the bus stop.</p><p>It’d been at least an hour seeing as her watch had chimed a few minutes ago. Its black face was covered in raindrops and she shook her wrist to get them off. Inside the watch was an image of the moonShe took the watch off her wrist and stared at the inscription on the back.</p><p>
  <i>To my wonderful daughter-<br/>
Always remain strange and unusual<br/>
Happy Birthday!<br/>
Love, Mom &lt;3</i>
</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>Lydia was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up to see a very tall boy with messy brown hair standing over her. He was wearing a dark teal sweater and jeans, as well as a brown leather jacket, that was a bit too big for him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just sitting on a bench in the rain with no umbrella for fun,” she responded sarcastically.</p><p>The boy snorted a bit at that, though she couldn’t see what was funny. “Mind if I sit here?”</p><p>She shrugged. “I can’t exactly stop you.” </p><p>He took the seat next to her and pushed over the umbrella so it was more or less covering the both of them. “I’m Jason,” he said.</p><p>“Lydia,” she replied, still not looking at him.</p><p>“Okay. Mind telling me <i>why</i> you’re sitting on a bench in the rain with no umbrella? Unless you really are doing it for fun, if so, fair enough.”</p><p>Lydia didn’t have the energy to come up with any type of witty response, so she went with the truth, thinking it would either scare him into leaving or at least make him stop talking to her. It wasn’t that he was that bad, she just really didn’t feel like the company. “My mom died. I just came from the funeral.”</p><p>“Wow, that must suck.”</p><p>She scoffed. “Tell me about it.”</p><p>She thought that was the end of it, but he continued. “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you’re not the only one with a dead parent.”</p><p>Lydia turned and looked at him. “My dad died a couple of years ago. Well, technically not my dad, he’s more like my step-dad/father’s-ex-ex-boyfriend, but he was more of a dad than anything.”</p><p>“He sounds great.”</p><p>“He was. So what about you? Tell me about this ‘dead mom’ you mentioned earlier.”</p><p>“She was amazing,” Lydia said, reminiscing. “She loved ghosts and fairies and all that type of stuff, she could talk about it for hours.” She continued, going on about what her mom was like, her mood slowly lifting after she finally talked through all the things that her dad had basically forbidden her to speak about while he was around.</p><p>“She sounds awesome.”</p><p>“She was.” She lifted her wrist. “This actually used to be her watch. She got it engraved before she gave it to me, it was a birthday gift from a few years ago.”</p><p>“Whoa, that’s really cool. This jacket was my dad, actually. My other dad gave it to me a few weeks after the funeral. Said he wanted me to have it so, and I quote ‘have a chance of developing a better fashion sense than my father’.”</p><p>Lydia laughed as a bus pulled up to the stop. “Well, this is my bus.”</p><p>Jason stood as well. “Thanks for letting me stick around.”</p><p>“No problem. See you around Jason.”</p><p>He smiled back at her. “Later Lydia.”</p><p>She walked up the bus’ stairs and took a seat, feeling lighter than she had in weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i used a version of the bj script for some of lydias dialouge and oh my god it's fantastic<br/>"Well there's a SHITSTORM downstairs and its name is YOUR DAD"<br/>-<br/>"LYDIA: Where are we gonna find someone else who's recently deceased?<br/>BEETLEJUICE: That is a problem. *pause* Look, technically I’m not supposed to do this--<br/>(He spots a bird in the sky. Aims a FINGER- GUN. FIRES! CA-CAW! The bird FALLS. DEAD. Lydia looks at it, then at Beetlejuice.)<br/>LYDIA: Did you just kill a bird?!<br/>BEETLEJUICE: They’re the rats of the sky."<br/>-<br/>"THERE’S GONNA BE A GOOD OLD FASHIONED WEDDIN’<br/>LIKE THEY USED TO DO IN YEMEN<br/>WHERE THE BRIDE IS YOUNG BUT STILL ABOVE THE LEGAL AGE OF SEVEN"</p><p>PEAK PERFORMANCE FROM THE 2018 VERSION OF BEETLEJUICE MAN</p><p>also someone pls tell me if its whizzvin or whizvin bc this has been an internal debate of mine for weeks. anyways, thank yall sm and i hope you enjoyed :) (i always forget to say this but you can leave requests on the first part if yall want because i need ideas)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>